Dix ans pour se trouver
by Edellith
Summary: Dix ans après la guerre, Draco revient en Angleterre. Certaines choses ont changé et d'autres non. Mais le plus important c'est que Lui, est toujours là. OS


Hello les gens! Voici un O.S en attendant que je termine quelques chapitres de ma fic à venir pour vous la poster le plus vite possible.

**Disclamer: **rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf peut-être l'intrigue

**Warning: M**

**Béta: **Leelyth

Je dédie cette fic à 77Hildegard ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

_Dix ans pour se trouver_

* * *

_Déjà dix ans…_

L'homme passa son doigt sur la vitre embuée. Il sourit doucement et ses yeux gris se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage. Dehors, il pleuvait, une de ces pluies typiques des froids mois d'automne. Le paysage était triste et terne, s'accordant parfaitement avec son humeur. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas venu ici ? Qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds en Angleterre ? Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à ses parents ? Qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Les seules choses qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans son esprit étaient la Grande Bataille, et le regard que lui avait lancé Harry Potter quand il s'était avancé pour rejoindre Voldemort. A la pensée de ces évènements, il frissonna. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une couche humide.

Il les ferma.

Il ne pleurerait pas.

Il avait surmonté tout ça.

Il avait quitté l'Angleterre à cause de ça. De cette guerre, de ces idéaux qu'il avait défendu. A cause de lui aussi. Foutu survivant, foutu Potter. Il avait quitté l'Europe, s'était réfugié aux Etats Unis depuis il y travaillait comme maître de potions dans un laboratoire qui fournissait les plus grands hôpitaux sorciers des environs. Il lui arrivait aussi de donner des cours particuliers. Il aimait sa petite vie tranquille. Il aimait rentrer chez lui et trouver son elfe de maison qui lui tendait une tasse de thé verveine-menthe bien chaude. Il aimait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en soie sauvage, savourant une collation tout en lisant le Wizard Times of Salem.

Le refuge qu'il s'était construit lui manquait déjà. Et ça faisait à peine une dizaine d'heures qu'il avait quitté Salem. Il avait prit soin de prévenir ses collègues et amis qu'il ne serait pas disponible pour quelques jours. Dix exactement. Dix jours pendant lesquels il resterait en Angleterre. Il ferma les yeux doucement, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à présent dans ce taxi, à l'aéroport international d'Heatrow à Londres.

_._

_Il rentrait d'une grosse journée de travail. Il avait posé son attaché-case sur la table basse et accroché son manteau contre la porte d'entrée. Draco ôtait sa cravate tout en se demandant pourquoi Nutt ne lui avait pas encore apporté son thé et le journal de la journée. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand celui-ci apparut avec du courrier posé sur un plateau en argent. _

_- Que monsieur Malfoy pardonne à Nutt. Ceci vient d'arriver par hibou express._

_Il accorda à peine un regard à son domestique, se contentant de prendre la lettre et de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée, pour la lire. Quelques minutes plus tard il était debout, sa main tremblante, crispée autour du parchemin. Sa mère était gravement malade, les médicomages craignaient le pire. Il jeta avec rage le papier au feu et attrapa un parchemin et sa plume. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement pourtant, d'une écriture brusque et sèche, il rédigea une missive à l'attention son supérieur. Le lendemain matin il transplanait à New-York pour prendre un avion pour Londres. Il était inquiet pour sa mère, cependant il se contraignait au calme. Il resterait maître de lui-même pour ne pas craquer, il ne pouvait se le permettre. _

.

Draco ouvrit les yeux au moment où le taxi ralentissait, arrivant à la périphérie de Londres. Lorsque sa mère irait mieux, ils iraient faire le tour des magasins. Comme il l'avait découvert aux Etats Unis, la mode moldue avait ses avantages. Le reste du trajet se perdit dans les souvenirs et il ne vit pas le temps passer. Le taxi s'arrêta sur Charing Cross comme il était convenu et il descendit. L'air londonien, chargé d'humidité, lui sauta au nez. Il sourit faiblement. Il ne fit pas attention au regard curieux que lui lança le chauffeur du taxi tandis qu'il s'éloignait, pressant le pas. La pluie se commençait à tomber doucement quand il poussa la lourde porte du Chaudron Baveur. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Il n'en prit pas compte et alla s'asseoir à une table, commandant un chocolat chaud. Comme convenu, Blaise et Théodore arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête convenu et les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent en face de leur ami.

- Ça fait longtemps Draco, commença Blaise doucement.  
- Presque dix ans, répliqua Théodore.

Draco leur sourit et il prit une gorgée du liquide chaud avant de répondre.

- Je n'avais aucune bonne raison pour revenir.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois amis. Théodore et Blaise savaient pourquoi Draco était revenu. Rares étaient ceux qui ignoraient que Narcissa Malfoy était malade. Les Malfoy étaient revenus en tête des journaux people depuis que Draco avait refusé l'héritage Malfoy et que Lucius avait adopté un garçon. Il était encore jeune, il devait avoir seize ans maintenant. Draco ne l'avait vu que trop rarement à son goût, mais ils entretenaient une correspondance régulière.

- Tu prévois de dormir au Manoir ? demanda Théodore avec une pointe de curiosité.

Draco haussa les épaules et termina sa tasse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas arriver à dormir au Manoir. Il me rappelle… trop de souvenirs.

_Et pas forcément les meilleurs, _pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Tu vas rester ici ? s'inquiéta Blaise en lançant des regards outrés autour de lui.  
- Non, répondit le blond, j'ai déjà réservé une chambre dans un hôtel moldu des environs.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Draco se leva. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et parti rejoindre son hôtel. Il posa ses affaires, se reposa un instant, avant de transplaner devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy. Il fut immédiatement submergé par ses souvenirs. Certains le firent sourire avec nostalgie tandis que d'autres lui arrachèrent un frisson. Il traversa l'allée bordée d'ifs, s'avançant vers la lourde porte d'entrée où il frappa quelques coups discrets.

Ce fut un elfe de maison qu'il ne connaissait pas qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui demanda pompeusement son nom et blanchit quand Draco s'annonça. L'elfe se ratatina sur lui même, quémandant son pardon et fit entrer le jeune homme dans le manoir. Il congédia l'elfe et se dirigea de lui-même vers le salon. Les lieux n'avaient que très peu changé depuis son départ. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux et de tentures de velours qui donnaient toujours cet aspect luxueux et sombre que Draco avait longtemps aimé. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du salon, hésitant un instant. Devait-il frapper ou non ? Il soupira et toqua à la porte. Un discret « _Entrez !_ » plutôt intrigué lui parvint et il pénétra dans la pièce. Son père se leva immédiatement à sa vue tandis qu'une tornade blonde lui sautait au cou.

- Draco tu es enfin la ! s'exclama la dite tornade.  
- Scorpius ! Un peu de tenue ! intima Lucius alors que son regard se portait sur son aîné. Draco comment vas-tu ? As-tu fait bon voyage ?

Le jeune homme sourit franchement tandis que son frère l'enlaçait, faisant fi de l'avertissement donné par leur père.

- Oui merci père, j'ai fait un très bon voyage. Un peu mouvementé mais les transports moldus ne sont pas si dérangeants finalement, répondit-il calmement en caressant les cheveux de Scorpius.

Lucius parût un instant choqué.

- Les transports moldus ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané ?  
- Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire au ministère. Trop de questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Je n'avais pas envie d'exposer le but de ma visite dans tous les documents qu'ils m'auraient forcé à remplir.

Lucius haussa un sourcil d'approbation.

- Nous nous apprêtions à partir pour Sainte Mangouste.

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit légèrement, il hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son père, suivit de Scorpius. Lucius avait vieilli. C'était indéniable. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds brillants se ternissaient légèrement. Son expression était moins dure que dans le passé. Maintenant il s'appuyait sur sa cane pour marcher. Quelques rides discrètes venaient compléter ce tableau pourtant encore délicat. Tout au contraire, Scorpius respirait la jeunesse. Il ressemblait un peu à Draco dans son adolescence. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même façon de se tenir, droit et fier comme un Malfoy. Draco sourit doucement, il ne manquait plus que sa mère pour parfaire le tableau familial.

Lucius partit le premier par poudre de cheminette. Au moment où Draco allait le suivre, Scorpius lui attrapa ma main. Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis le plus jeune baissa doucement les yeux, attristé. Draco avait comprit le message. Il y avait fort à parier que Narcissa soit malade depuis un moment, refusant d'alerter Draco. Il soupira doucement et lâcha la poudre, en énonçant clairement sa destination.

.

Draco se tenait prostré sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il regardait fixement les rideaux. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était revenu, une heure qu'il n'avait pu empêcher de lourdes et amères larmes de glisser le long de ses joues. Il s'était montré fort à l'hôpital. Il avait à peine flanché quand il avait vu sa mère dans un état si pitoyable qu'il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était pâle et émaciée. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la femme qu'il avait connu. Elle lui avait tendu une main faible qu'il s'était empressé d'attraper.

Il jeta un regard morne à la bouteille de Fire Whisky vide sur le lit près de lui. Il l'attrapa doucement, la faisait tourner lentement dans sa main. Il resserra sa poigne sur le goulot et la balança à travers la pièce. La bouteille alla s'écraser contre le mur en une multitude d'éclats de verre qui scintillèrent à la lueur de la lune. Draco soupira doucement en posant sa tête sur son oreiller. Il ne tarda pas à prendre sommeil.

_._

_Draco était allongé sur le lit. Il gémissait. De longs doigts fins traçaient des lignes d'un pur érotisme sur son torse, lui arrachant une série de mots dépourvus de sens. Il ferma les yeux quand des chaudes lèvres s'attaquèrent à ses tétons puis descendirent vers son nombril. Il agrippa les draps de soie rouge, le dos cambré sous le plaisir. Il sentait la chaleur se diffuser de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Il poussa un gémissement d'appréhension. _

_La lumière vacilla. Draco tourna la tête sur sa droite. La bougie venait de s'éteindre. Il s'en fichait. L'essentiel était qu'ils soient tous les deux. Seuls, dans cette chambre, perdue dans un lieu que seuls ils connaissaient. Il croisa le regard sensuel son amant et lui sourit avant de quémander ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Draco se frottait contre lui. Ils savaient tous les deux ce dont il avait besoin à l'instant et son amant se fit un plaisir de faire durer le plaisir._

_Draco poussa un petit cri quand il sentit deux doigts froids caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il sourit et écarta les jambes. Les doigts remontèrent lentement et virent ôter son boxer. La fraîcheur de la soie contrastait avec la chaleur qui se diffusait peu à peu en lui._

_- S'il-te-plaît, murmura-il. Prends-moi…_

_Il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait. Immédiatement. Sinon il ne répondait plus de rien. Il essaya de prendre le dessus mais son amant était d'humeur joueuse. Un petit rire leur échappa. _

_- Tu essayes de faire quoi bébé ?_

_Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. La voix de son amour créait toujours en lui cette sensation de dépendance. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds et le regarda dans les yeux. La lueur de la lune donnait un aspect métallique à ses yeux. L'homme au dessus de lui sourit, le pénétrant doucement. Draco poussa un grognement de satisfaction et noua fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le vent frais passait sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. A chaque mouvement de bassin, Draco se noyait un peu plus dans l'immensité des sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Il se laissa complètement aller. Ces sensations étaient trop intenses._

_Ha... Harry ! _

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Ca faisait près de dix ans qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve. Depuis son départ pour être plus précis. Tout avait commencé par des rêves plus sages. Mais à présent, c'en était fini des chastes baisers et des caresses innocentes. Il soupira à la vue de sa virilité bien réveillée. Il passa sa main sur son visage, descendant le long de sa gorge. Sa respiration s'accélérant quand il atteint son ventre. Il gémit doucement quand sa main passa sous l'élastique de son boxer et commença à se caresser, murmurant le nom de celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis plus de dix ans. Il se libéra dans un râle salvateur et essuya sa main sur les draps. Il soupira doucement et referma ses yeux, se rendormant paisiblement.

Le lendemain, il se leva vers midi. Avisant l'état de sa chambre, il dut lancer plusieurs sorts afin de remettre la pièce dans un état correct. Quelques heures après, il se retrouvait sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait décidé de chercher de quoi faire un cadeau à sa mère. Il entra chez Mme Guipure. Celle-ci poussa une petite exclamation en le voyant et se précipita pour le servir elle-même. Draco salua la vieille femme et commanda un plaid avec régulation de température ainsi qu'une chemise qu'il repasserait prendre plus tard.

Les jours s'écoulèrent dans une certaine langueur, Draco rendait régulièrement visite à sa mère. Narcissa n'était pas si mal en point qu'elle le semblait. Elle avait toujours été une battante et cela Draco en était encore persuadé. Elle n'accepterait pas de mourir comme cela. Ils passèrent des heures à simplement parler. Il discuta aussi avec les médicomages, se rassurant quand il apprit que l'état de santé de sa mère allait en s'améliorant depuis près d'un mois.

Draco se rendit sur le chemin de traverse pour récupérer sa commande. Il entra chez Mme Guipure, l'esprit occupé. Il récupéra sa commande et en sortant de la boutique, il percuta quelqu'un.

Il sursauta. Rien qu'à l'odeur il l'avait reconnu…

- Malfoy…

Cette voix… Il se retourna lentement, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Potter…

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de donner à sa voix cet effet polaire qu'il utilisait quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

- La rumeur est donc vraie, tu es revenu…

Draco garda une expression neutre, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux. Harry prit un air septique puis enchaîna d'une voix moqueuse.

- Tu es là pour ta mère ? Elle est à l'hôpital non ?  
- Potter… si c'est pour insulter ma mère, va-t'en. Tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard. Ta vue m'est toujours insupportable. Je constate que tu n'es toujours pas au fait des bonnes manières. Ne sais-tu pas que quand tu heurtes quelqu'un, tu es censé t'excuser et non l'agresser ? On devrait t'enfermer espèce de …

Draco se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, s'avança vers le Chaudron Baveur d'un air hautain qui s'effaça quand il fut plaqué sans ménagement contre un mur. Il retint un gémissement et son regard se perdit un instant dans les yeux émeraude de Harry. Son rêve repassa en flash dans son esprit et son regard se voila. Harry le lâcha à cet instant et le regarda suspicieusement.

- Quoi encore Potter ? T'ais-je t'ai tant manqué pour que tu aie envie de ma compagnie ?  
- Quoi ? Je…  
- Je suis disponible quand tu veux Sauveur du monde sorcier, susurra-t-il avec une pointe de mépris.

Draco sourit sarcastiquement quand Harry se décolla de lui, le rouge aux joues. S'il paraissait hautain, son cœur dansait avec des Cosaques dans sa poitrine. Il choisit la solution la plus simple, il prit la fuite sans remarquer l'air concupiscent qu'arborait Harry. Le blond prit le chemin qu'il savait le plus court pour rentrer directement à son hôtel. Il devait faire vite. La rencontre avec Potter l'avait autant excité que chamboulé. Il ne devait le salut de sa dignité qu'au trench-coat camel qu'il portait à l'instant.

A peine entré dans sa chambre, il posa ses achats sur la table quand on sonna à la porte. Curieux il ouvrit et se fit de nouveau plaquer contre le mur.

- Potter ?!

Que faisait-il ici ? Dans son hôtel ? Dans sa chambre ?

- Imbécile. Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses, alors que tu es dur contre ma hanche, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et suave qui le fit frémir.  
- De quoi tu parles Po…

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'Harry passait sa jambe entre les siennes, les rapprochant dangereusement. Il aurait dû vouloir se plaindre, dire quelque chose, le repousser, mais il en avait tellement envie. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien lui balancer un _obliviate_ après tout ça, alors il se laissa faire. Tout se passa presque comme dans l'un de ses rêves. Mais il faisait jour. La lumière du soleil passait à travers les rideaux blancs. Et Harry n'était plus dans l'ombre.

Draco tituba vers le lit sous le poids d'Harry. Celui-ci lui prit possession de ses lèvres. Brutalement, sauvagement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. La chemise du blond fut presque arrachée. Le tee-shirt de l'autre faillit être déchiré. Les gestes étaient maladroits, empressés. Les vêtements s'entassaient sur le sol. Ils reculèrent la tête pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent. Dans les yeux émeraude, Draco put lire un désir qu'il savait retrouver dans les siens. Il leva un peu la tête, les lèvres tendues, réclamant un baiser. Harry sourit et fit le reste du chemin. Ce baiser-ci se fit plus sensuel mais tout aussi brutal.

Les ongles de Draco griffaient le dos de son amant tandis que les doigts de ce dernier se faisaient violence pour ne pas le blesser. Les deux ne retenaient plus pleurs gémissements à cet instant. Harry se montra plus entreprenant que ce que Draco avait pensé. Celui-ci s'amusait à tracer la ligne de son torse a son nombril du bout de la langue, d'une manière si provocatrice que Draco pensa quelques secondes à le supplier mais il se retint. C'est qu'il semblait s'amuser cet imbécile.

- Po...Potter…  
- Harry, appelle-moi Harry, dit-il en enfonçant doucement la langue dans le nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel.

Draco poussa gémissement rauque. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres et il noua ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry. Celui-ci émit un grognement quand il sentit les fesses de Draco faire pression sur son érection. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant comme s'ils hésitaient puis les boxers rejoignirent vite le reste des habits sur le sol. Ils étaient nus. Chacun dévorant l'autre du regard.

Draco donna un coup de hanche, se retrouvant au dessus, à chevaucher son partenaire. Il colla son torse au sien puis glissa doucement jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ses désirs. Il prit le sexe de Harry entre ses lèvres, le léchant et le suçotant jusqu'à lui arracher des sons indécents. Il le prit entièrement en bouche, commençant ses va et viens quand son amant lui tira les cheveux pour l'éloigner, les yeux embués de plaisir. Il reprit lentement son souffle mais son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à la vue de Draco entrain de se préparer pour le recevoir.

Ce dernier ne lâchait pas son regard tandis qu'il s'introduisait deux doigts préalablement lubrifiés en gémissant, les cuisses largement écartées. Il était concentré sur son plaisir et sur le regard brûlant d'Harry le détaillant. S'estimant assez préparé, Draco se positionna et se laissa lentement glisser sur la verge dressée. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Draco ferma les yeux. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves. Il sentait Harry tout au fond de lui. Morgane que c'était bon ! Il poussa un grognement guttural et amorça un mouvement lent qui alluma un brasier dans ses hanches.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard intense de son amant. Celui-ci commença à lui caresser le sexe doucement tandis que Draco se mouvait passionnément au dessus de lui. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Ils n'en avaient ni la capacité, ni le désir. C'était beaucoup trop rapide et imprévu. Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire l'amour mais plutôt pour baiser.

Harry fut le premier à atteindre la jouissance. Il pencha la tête en arrière, son dos se cambrant avec la montée du plaisir. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche alors qu'un sifflement aigu en sortait. Draco sourit avant de se laisser emporter à son tour. Il ferma les yeux, retenant à peine un gémissement rauque. Il haletait tout en souriant.

Parfait, ça avait été parfait… Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le sourire plutôt amusé d'Harry. Il se renfrogna un instant avant de sourire à son tour. Il se coucha à ses côtés et le regarda, soufflant doucement sur son torse.

- Que diraient tes fans si elles te voyaient maintenant ? demanda-t-il une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Harry rigola doucement avant de répondre.

- Surement la même chose que ceux qui nous découvriraient dans ce lit…

Il était vrai que la situation était bizarre, mais il ne servait à rien de nier ce qui venait de se passer. De plus, Draco n'en avait plus envie. Il commença à tracer des arabesques sur son torse.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda Harry.  
- Très longtemps, voire trop… Et toi ?  
- Surement autant…

Draco avait immédiatement comprit le sens de sa question. Il s'y était attendu dans ses rêves et la réponse n'avait jamais été aussi simple à énoncer.

- C'est pour cela que tu es parti ?  
- Entre autre…

Harry frissonnait à cause des petites attentions dont Draco faisait preuve après le sexe. Il sourit et attrapa sa main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

- Et… tu restes ?

Draco grimaça doucement.

- Non, j'ai une vie aux Etats-Unis. Je repars à la fin de la semaine…  
- Oh…

Même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, Harry laissa transparaître une sorte de déception. Draco s'appuya sur ses coudes et regarda l'homme couché à ses côtés.

- Et si j'émettais la folle idée de m'accompagner, tu accepterais ?  
- Tu rigoles ? On se déteste Ma… Draco !  
- Pas tant que ça…

Harry rigola doucement et attrapa ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de promesses.

Fin

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé!


End file.
